The Weird World Of Wonders
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Sonny wakes up one morning and finds herself in an alternate universe where everything is different. She lives a life of Luxury, Acts in Mackenzie Falls and now she has to find her way back to her own world! Channy!
1. Chapter 1

I awoke that day to new surroundings. There was new wallpaper, new flooring, and a whole different room all together. It all seemed a little luxurious. I definitely wasn't in my room anymore. Where was I? I got up from the bed and walked towards the mirror. I was wearing silk pajamas and my hair was up in a ponytail. I walked out of the doors of the strange room completely confused.

Out of the door in the room there was a wide hall with a staircase leading downstairs. This wasn't my house. This was a nightmare.

"Sonny?" A familiar voice called from downstairs. I recognized that voice as my mothers.

"Mum?" I called back to her.

"Oh darling hurry and get dressed you have work today." She reminded me.

"Where are we?" I inquired looking at the luxurious objects placed in the house.

"What are you talking about hunny? We are in our house." She answered.

Okay I was totally confused now. Seriously where was I?

I decided to go to the studio and ask Tawni about this. Surely someone must know what's going on?

"Tawni?" I called running into the prop house. She wasn't there.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" an all too familiar voice asked. It was Chad.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I replied in a confused tone.

"Mackenzie Falls is next door" He pointed out.

"Yes, I know so why aren't you over there?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I belong here"

"Since when?"

"Forever, are you feeling okay, sonny?"

"Yes and when did you become so nice?"

"I've always been this way, haven't I?"

"Whatever Chad. Anyway do you know where I can find Tawni?"

"Where she always is, over at Mackenzie Falls"

"Why is Tawni always at Mackenzie Falls?"

"Maybe because she's the star of it."

"What?"

"Oh Sonny, I was wondering if you would guest star on So Random again please? It was great last time" He asked sweetly.

"Okay, what is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This, you are being kind, Tawni is on Mackenzie falls and suddenly I live in a mansion!" I yelled.

"Hey Chad!" I heard Nico call entering the prop house.

"Hey Nico" He replied. They did a weird hand shake lasting about two minutes and when they finished Nico finally realized me.

"What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be over at Mackenzie Falls being dramatic?"

"What do you mean?" Nico looked confused and turned towards Chad.

"She's acting strange today" Nico nodded and headed for his changing room.

"See you later" Chad called.

"Are you all trying to fool me?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about, Sonny? Anyway I think you should get over to Mackenzie Falls or Tawni and Grady will get mad."

"What?"

I walked out of the room and headed towards the Mackenzie Falls studio"

"Where is she?" I heard Tawni yell from inside the studio of Mackenzie Falls.

"She's late, again" Grady moaned.

"Can I have her part then?" Chloe asked.

"I'm here" I yelled rushing inside. Sonny and Grady looked up glad Sonny had arrived while Chloe sat down in her chair depressed.

"Sonny, don't be late again. We have to make sure those Randoms don't steal our place as top show" Tawni demanded. When did Tawni become like this?

"Make-up!" Tawni called as three people crowded around her with brushes and pallets of makeup. I guess some things about Tawni can't change.

"I'm ready for my close up!" Devon called as he entered the room dressed in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"Very funny but everyone knows that the only male star around here is me so get out of my spotlight!" Grady yelled taking his position on camera.

It was as if I had entered an alternate universe where everything was different. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I _was_ in an alternate universe!

**Emma: Well that's the first chapter please tell me what you think! **** R&R! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't updated in a long long long time and I'm so soory about that :( But I finally found the time :D Enjoy x I do not own SWAC x

Recap

"Very funny but everyone knows that the only male star around here is me so get out of my spotlight!" Grady yelled taking his position on camera.

It was as if I had entered an alternate universe where everything was different. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in an alternate universe

End of Recap

Sonny's POV

"Chad!" I yelled as I entered the prop house. He was sitting on the sofa on the laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously trying to sneak a peek at what he was looking at. He turned to me, "You're certainly acting strange Today." I sighed, "Look Chad I need your help." He looked about confused.

"It's just that this is all different, I'm not the Sonny Monroe you know" I tried my best to explain. It didn't work however, he still stared at me with a confused expression. I sat down next to him, "I'm in an alternate universe!" He laughed, "What are you talking about? Are you feeling ok?" I sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Hey! Sonny" I familliar voice called from behind. I looked around and came face to face with strange and weird kid that I loved, "Zora!" She looked different, she looked like she was going to a party... "Going out to a party, Zora?" I asked. She stared with a confused look. "A party? What do you mean?" She replied. I looked at Zora then to Chad then back to Zora, "This is way too weird!" I yelled and ran out the room.

"What's her problem?" Zora turned to Chad. Chad didn't answer instead he got up and headed over following after Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, Wait!" He called. Sonny stopped as she was about to leave the studio doors. "What is it Chad?" She asked.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked with a worried expression. I sighed, "I'm not- wait why do you care?" Chad turned his face away immediately.

"Sonny!" I heard Grady's voice become louder and louder. He barged through and walked straight up to me, "Where have you been? You were scheduled to be on set an hour ago!" he yelled. I sighed, "I'm going home I don't feel good." Grady's expression became angrier, "Look you have a part to play to make me look good, now get your butt into the set and get acting!" I shook my head and turned away stepping one foot out of the doors.

"You take one more step and you're fired!" he yelled. I ouldn't care less at that point, "Do what you want" I took another step, then another, then another. I walked away out of the studios, This was all wrong. Those people aren't my friends. Where have my real friend's gone?

Normal POV

"Who needed her anyways, she was only a minor role!" Grady walked away leaving Chad alone. Chad looked out at where Sonny had left. Before he knew it he was outside Sonny's door...

_knock knock_

"I'll get it mom!" Sonny called as she nearly stumbled down the large flight of stairs.

She opened the door and her mouth dropped when she saw Chad standing there.

"Hey, Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded and led him inside. She walked with him following up to her room.

"This is your room?" he expressed seeing the huge black and white luxourious room. "No, I've told you. I'm not from here! To me this is all different." He gave her another freaked out look, "But Sonny this is normal, well exept your behaviour usually you're going around being obnoxious and self-centered."

Sonny's POV

"Really?" I asked, he nodded. "Wow, the me here is like the you where I am from." I smiled.

"That's makes us both the same, right?" He smiled, I giggled slightly. "Normally I wouldn't laugh at that." I looked away from him. "I believe you, Sonny"

"What?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. "I believe you're telling the truth. You would never act like that if you were the Sonny I know" he smiled.

"And you would never act this way if you were the Chad I know" I laughed.

"I guess"

_**Emma; Did you enjoy it? :D Review please? If you do I'll give you this invisible cookie! :D**_


End file.
